Twilight Na Kiss
by AmuSuu
Summary: My first fanfic. Bella Falls in love with Edward, He rejects her publicly and humiliates her. Jacob is after Bella. Something happens to Bellas house and she has to move in with the Cullens. How will she handle it? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Okay, mom, I love you. I'm going to miss you!" I said to my mom over the lull of the people in the airport as I was about to board the plane to Forks Washington. My mom then told me in a stern voice,"Bella, call me the second you get to Charlies so I know that your safe."

"Okay, bye mom" I whispered into her ear as we gave our last hug. "Bye sweetheart."

I got off the plane and pushed my way through the crowd of people and saw Charlie waiting for me. I walked up to him and gave him an awkward hug, "Hi Cha-Dad!" He blushed, "Hi Bells" We got in his police cruiser and headed back to his house.

When I got out I saw a big old red truck in the driveway. "Thanks dad! Its great! I love it!" I squealed to Charlie happily. "No problem Bells, you need someway to get around here."

It looked exactly the way I remembered it. All the green..everywhere. The small homeliness of the house. I walked in and it was like nothing had changed. I went up the stairs to my room. It looks the same as it did when I was a kid except the crib has been exchanged for a bed.

I started to unpack my bags and settle in, I'm glad that Charlie and I are alike in the sense that he knows I would want some privacy. I decided that it'd probably be a good idea to start dinner. I head down to the kitchen and get all the ingredients for lasagna out. When its just about done Charlie comes out and bellows, "Wow that spells amazing Bella, is it about done?" I laugh, "Yes dad, it'll be done in a couple minutes. I set the table and we sit down and eat in a comfortable silence.

When we finish I get up to do the dishes but Charlie stops me and says, "It's your first day back, I'll do the dishes." I smile, "Thanks dad, I'm going to go up to bed." I head upstairs get ready for bed and lay down and think how much I don't want to be here.

The alarm goes off in the morning and I reluctantly get up and get ready for school. Heading down stairs I find my dad in the kitchen, "Good morning Bella, have some breakfast." I sigh, "I cant dad, I have to head to school."

"Okay, bye kiddo." Charlie said.

I head to my truck and head out the driveway to find the school. It wasn't that hard to find. I headed to the office to get my schedule and my map of the campus, it wasn't that big of a campus so I don't think I'm going to get lost. I go to my first period and meet a girl named Lauren.

"Hi! I'm Lauren, your Isabella right?" she said enthusiasticly. "Hi, its just Bella." I mutter. "Bella, are you liking Forks so far?" she asked. "Its okay, I don't like the rain much though." Lauren starts laughing, "Well that's to bad it rains here a lot... like a lot a lot.."

The rest of my classes go by in kind of a blur of telling people that I prefer to be called Bella rather than Isabella. I felt like everyone was staring at me and talking about me. In a town as small as this one they probably were. I doubt that they get very many new people here. At lunch I sit with my new friend Lauren and we sit with Jessica, Mike, who I think is flirting with me, and some other people. I look absentmindedly around the cafeteria and my eyes stop on just about the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. Okay wait, not just about. THE most beautiful people I have ever seen.

There was a gorgeous blonde haired one that looked like a model, a black haired pixie like one. With the blonde haired one was a huge muscle man and with the black haired pixie like one was a cutie that looked like he was in pain. Then there was one that wasn't sitting by himself, because he was obviously sitting with his family, but he didn't have a girl sitting with him like the other guys did. I turn to Jessica, still looking at the mysterious people from the corner of my eye, and ask, " Who are they?"

Jessica follows my line of vision, I'm guessing she already knew who I was talking about though, and said, "They're the Cullens, the blonde one is Rosalie, and the man with her is Emmett. The black hair one is Alice, and the guy with her is Jasper. The guy kinda by himself is Edward. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen when they were younger, they moved here last year."

"Is Edward dating anyone?" I ask in wonder.

"No, but his standards are ridiculously high. He hasn't dated anyone here." Jessica explained with a slight anger in her eye, Im guessing that she tried to get Edward at some point. I don't blame her, he's extremely gorgeous.

"Oh.." I frowned. I look back at him and my heart skips a beat and my face flushes. He was looking at me with a curious look on his face. I hope that meant that Jessica was wrong about what she said about Edward.

I go to my next class and discover that I get to sit next to Edward because no other seats are open. Odd..you'd think that everyone would want to sit by him. I enthusiastically go and take my seat by him. I give him my best smile, "Hi! I'm Bella."

"Hi" he says in a bored and slightly menacing tone. I note that his eyes are a slightly black color..that's odd..maybe his eyes match his mood..He continues to ignore me the whole period and rushes out of the classroom when the bell rings.

The rest of the school day goes okay, except that I'm still confused why Edward would be mad at me when all I said was three words to him. Maybe Jessica was right and he wont even give me the time of day. With that thought I get all depressed, although I couldn't say why. Maybe I like him more than I thought I did. Except that he hasn't even said two words to me..

When I get back to the house I find that Charlie has invited company. "Hey Bella, how was your first day of school?" Charlie inquires. "It was fine, met a lot of new people" I said wondering who the two people are in my living room. They seem slightly familiar. The older guy, most likely the younger guys dad, is in a wheel chair and looks like someone you would respect and honor. The younger guy was younger than me and pretty cute.

"Bella you remember who they are don't you? This is Billy and Jacob Black." my dad introduced. Oh, I remember now, Billy is my dads friend, they used to go fishing all the time, I hung out with Jacob when we were littler. "Hi Billy, Jacob. Its great to see you guys again!" I smiled. Jacob got a huge grin on his face, "Its great to see you to Bella! We should hang out soon." I stuttered, "Oh uhm..sure, that would be nice."

"Why don't I let you two catch up." Charlie said winking discretely to Jacob. And with that Billy and Charlie went into the kitchen.

"So, Jacob, what have you been up to lately." I said slightly awkwardly.

"I've been rebuilding a car!" said Jacob enthusiasticly.

"Oh really, that's so cool! Maybe if my truck has any issues you could fix it up for me." I suggested.

"That'd be great. Just come over to La Push anytime." He said with a grin.

"Okay." I said slightly blushing.

Being with Jacob was fun. We talked about random stuff for a while. It was like talking to an old best friend. We never really ran out of things to say once the conversation got going.

"How was your first day of school, meet any cute guys?" He said half teasingly and half serious.

"Oh uhm... no.." I said blushing.

"Bella, your such a bad liar, who is he?!" Jacob asked.

I sighed. "Fine, I kinda have a crush on Edward Cullen" He kind of stared at me with shock on his face. "Edward Cullen?! Could you have any worse taste? Really? Bella he's not good for you. All he will end up doing is breaking your heart."

I felt rage boil up inside me. "Since when do you get to judge who I like?! God Jake, I should have never told you! I don't even know why I did in the first place."

Billy and Charlie came out of the kitchen and Billy announced that it would probably be best if they were to head home.

"Bye Jacob." I said to him coldly.

"Bye Bella, I'm sorry if I made you mad. I hope you'll still come to La Push to hang out soon.

"I don't know. We'll see." I said to him my thoughts drifting dreamily to Edward.

* * *

**Okay, that was my first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you liked it. Review please so i can make it better, and so i can know what you think! I promise the story will get better in the next chapter or two! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

"Good Morning Alice, whats up?" I good-naturedly asked Alice.

"Uhm..Edward..we kinda have a problem" Alice said with an unusual look of seriousness written all across her face.

"What kind of problem Alice?" I looked at her suspiciously. I was trying to read her mind but it was just continually repeating some cheesy boy band song.

"Jasper!! Can you come in here, actually, we should just have a family meeting. Everyone, can you come down here please?" Alice called to the house.

Everyone came down from wherever they were in the house to see what Alice was going on about this time. "Alice, why don't you just tell me whats going on." She rolled her eyes at me, "Because, this kinda involves the whole family." I growled, "Fine Alice, I just want to know already."

Once everyone was gathered around the table Alice finally spoke. "Okay, so, I had a vision that Edward falls in love with the new girl, Bella Swan."

There was different thoughts all around the table. Esme was whirling with thoughts of happiness that I could finally have a chance at what everyone else here has. Carlisle was worrying about how I would take this. Rosalie was beyond furious. Emmett was thinking of ways to prank the human girl. Jasper was trying to make everyone calm. Alice was still thinking the annoying boy band song. "What?! How is this possible?! I will not allow this to happen! It not only puts our entire family at risk of the Volturi but will ruin a poor innocent human girls life." I exclaim with rage.

That's when Alice finally shows me what she was trying to hide about me in her head. There were visions of me and this Bella girl having fun in parks and hunting together, of her getting along with everyone in the family and making me so happy that I didn't even recognize myself in the visions. A part of me wanted to go find Bella right now and talk to her and make these visions come true, but another part of me wanted to just go the other direction and not take away this innocent persons life by turning her into one of us.

"Edward hunny, don't you wanna at least give it a try?" Esme asked sweetly. "No, I will not endanger our family or take away Bella's chance at a full happy life." I responded.

"I think that he's right. He should just leave that Bella girl alone." Rosalie said with a menace in her voice. "Rosalie, don't you think that Edward should have a chance at what we all have?" Esme suggested with sadness in her voice. "Well I think that I should just leave Bella alone. There is no reason to totally avoid her. I can still go to school. But I will give her no reason to think that I'm interested."

"Sounds reasonable to me!" Rosalie said cheerfully.

"If that's what you want.." said Esme unsurely.

Alice unfortunately had a vision right then that in Biology the next day I would talk to Bella for the whole period during a lab and would inevitably fall in love with her. It was right after that vision that I decided that I'm going to Denali. Alice's vision then shifted to me being at Denali and hanging out with a pleasantly surprised Victoria. I bolt out the door before anyone has a chance to say anything.

When I get to Denali I am greeted by a very happy Victoria. "Hey Edward, and to what do I owe this pleasure?" I looked at her and forced a smile upon my face, "I just needed a break from Forks, some...things were happening that I would rather avoid." She gave me a knowing look, "Or is that just an excuse and you really came all the way down here to see me?" I rolled my eyes, "No Victoria, I told you before, I have no romantic interest in you." She pouts, "Comon Eddy-poo, just give me a chance." I sigh, "No Victoria, I'll just leave." She gives up, "Fine, lets go inside and tell Carmen, Eleazar, Katrina, and Kate that your here.

"Hello Everyone, I hope I'm not imposing. I just really needed to get away from Forks for a while." I explained to the coven that appeared before me. "Its okay Edward, your always welcome here, you're definitely not imposing, care to explain what your escaping from Forks that you, the strong vampire you are, cant handle?" I sigh and explain, "Alice had a vision that I fall in love with a human girl that just recently moved to Forks. I think it would be best to avoid this happening so I am going to stay away for the time being."

"Ah, I see, this makes sense. Well you are welcome here for as long as you see fit." Eleazar said. "Thank you everyone." I smiled.

Sadly I was once again left alone with Tanya. "So you came here to avoid a little human girl. To stop yourself from falling in love with her. Does this mean what I think it means? That you actually do have feelings for me?" Tanya said getting a little excited toward the end. "No Tanya, stop!" I growled leaving the house to go hunting.

**BPOV**

I wake up this morning with a little extra hop in my step excited for the day that lies ahead. I want to try to talk to Edward again in Biology. I grab an apple, say good bye to Charlie and head to school. When I get there I am forced to have small talk with Mike until the First period bell rings. When lunch finally arrives I am only to be disappointed because all of the Cullens are sitting there minus Edward. I want to go over and ask where he is but the one called Rosalie is glaring at me, so I just sit down next to Angela. "Hey Angela, do you know where Edward is?" I ask. "Uh no, but why do you ask Bella, I thought Jessica told you yesterday..Edward doesn't go out with anybody. If you go after him you'll just have your heart broken." Angela explained carefully. "Yeah..but there's just something about him.." I said trying to explain my want to go after him. Angela laughs, "Well duh, hes gorgeous. But I don't want to see you get hurt."

I myself had a feeling that there was more to him than just his gorgeousness. When I looked into his eyes for that split second yesterday I saw a wiseness, and kindness that I haven't seen before and I wanted to talk to him and get to know him more. But..maybe I'm not good enough for him..I'm just plain, there isn't really anything special about me..

When school is finally over I head home to find Billy and Jacob over again. I walk inside and ask, "Soo...are you guys coming over everyday?" Billy then responded with a twinkle in his eye, "Nah, Jacob here just really wanted to talk to you that's all." I probably then turned as bright as a tomato, and Jacob grumbled, "Dad shut up!" Billy and Charlie laughed and headed into the kitchen.

I sigh, "Yes Jacob?" He looks around the room nervously, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting my head in where it doesn't belong. I shouldn't be the judge telling you who to like and who not to like. I just know that ." I look at him in complete bafflement, "What?!" He blushes, "I said that..oh never mind its not that important.." I punch him teasingly on the arm, "What, are you to wienie to tell me?" He looks at me with a twinkle in his eye, "Nah, I'll tell you but you have to promise me something." I look at him with confusion, "Okay, what?" He smiles at me, "Promise that what I'm about to tell you wont ruin our friendship." I give him a funny look, " of course Jacob." He takes a deep breath and says the words really fast, but not as jumbled as before, "." I look at him with complete shock on my face. I have no idea what to say. He was looking around the room avoiding my eyes but he looks right into them now. "Bella, say something!"

"Jake..I'm sorry..I don't like you like that." I finally manage to stutter. "Hey Bella it's okay. As long as we're still friends, we're still friends right?" I smile weakly at him, "Right." I hope that this doesn't make our friendship awkward-like..

At school the next day I anxiously await the arrival of lunch. When it finally arrived I had quite a lot of butterflies in my stomach, and good reason Edward was back! I go and I take my regular seat by Angela and try to pay attention to the conversation. But for some reason I just cant stay focused, I kept glancing over to the Cullens table to see if Edward was looking at me again..he wasn't..

When lunch is almost over I finally get the courage to go up and talk to him. "H-Hi Edward, you think we could talk?" I asked nervously. "He looked up at me with menacing eyes, "No, I'm not interested and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." Everyone had watched me walk across the cafeteria and they saw him completely reject me. This is the most embarrassing day ever. I mumble, "uh-uhm o-okay." and I head back to my seat next to Lauren who's looking at me with knowing eyes, and I trip and almost fall flat on my face but Mike caught me. "Hey there Bella it's okay, we told you he was a jerk." he said gathering me up into a hug that I didn't even want. I just wanted to go home and wallow in the rejection.

On my way home I saw a weird black cloud of smoke hovering over the area where my house was. My stomach gave a little lurch and and sped up the truck. As I got to my house I saw Fire Engines and unfortunately I saw my house burned into a big pile of rubbish. My stomach dropped. Wheres Charlie?! Thank god he ran up to my window so I knew that he was fine. "Hey Bella.." he said guiltily. "Dad! What happened?! Are you okay??" He kinda looks around, "Yeah, I'm fine..i just kind of had an accident.."

"What kind of accident??" I asked bewildered on what he could have been doing that cause the whole house to burn down.

"Well..I thought that I would surprise you with dinner..and I'm not really sure what I did wrong but the kitchen got caught on fire and I rushed out and used the neighbors phone to call the police..next thing I know they're here and the house is beyond saveable.."

I couldn't help myself but I started laughing. "Oh dad, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I got that taken care of." He said obviously quite pleased with this, "We're going to move in with the Cullens until we have a better living situation. I was talking to Dr. Cullen and he said he would be more than happy to have us move in for the time being."

I sit there staring at him in complete and utter shock. Edward told me to leave him alone and that he had no interest with me..and now I have to live with him. I hate my life. How could things have gone so completely and utterly wrong.

"Oh dad..that sure is something.." I muttered.

* * *

**Yay! i finished my second chapter. Review and tell me what you think! Help me improve it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

She's family and everything but I think that one of these days I'm going to kill her. Victoria and her not so subtle attempts to try and make me hers is really annoying. I don't like her at all and she doesn't respect that. One day shes going to annoy me to the point that she wont be whole anymore..

I walk into school seething in my thoughts, obviously looking slightly scarier than usual from the looks and thoughts I'm getting from the people around me. The day up to lunch goes by in a blur, I have been through high school so many times that its quite easy just to tune everything out and just get lost in my thoughts.

I get to lunch and am suddenly bombarded with questions being screamed in my family's head. Rosalie was thinking "What the hell are you doing back?! Oh god now we're doomed. You're going to do something stupid, I just know it."

"Your emotions are all jumbled, calm down Edward." thought Jasper.

"Haha Yes! Your going to fall for the Bella girl and im going to have someone new to pick on!" thought Emmett with a smirk on his face.

And Alice for some reason looked way more excited than usual. Jasper was staring at her with an obvious look of disbelief when he discovered that his calming waves weren't helping calm her down at all. I tried to listen in on her thoughts but once again it was just some stupid boy band song that made half the girls in this town screaming fan girls. I glare at her remembering yesterday when there was a cheesy song going on in her head.

"Tanya was bugging me like no other so I had to come home before I would end up doing something I would deeply regret later." I explained in such a low voice that only my family could hear.

"Well you should have just delt with it and stayed!" thought Rose bitterly.

That's when I noticed that Bella was making her way over here. I don't know what in the world she was thinking. Which is the most unusual thing because I know what everyone is thinking. She looks at me with the cutest look of nervousness and uncertainty on her face. All I want to do is hug her and tell her that she has nothing to worry about and that I'll protect her forever. But I would never do that. Forever meant that I would be taking her soul away. What am I thinking, I don't even know this girl. I shouldn't not be thinking this.

"H-Hi Edward, you think we could talk?" Bella asked with the cutest little stutter and nervousness about her. I shook off these thoughts angry at my self.

"No, I'm not interested and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." I said more angrily than I meant to. I felt bad for her. Everyone had watched her come over to me only to get rejected.

"Uh-uhm o-okay." Bella said with the most depressed look I've ever seen on a face. I don't know why she would ever feel that depressed. She said she only wanted to talk. She doesn't even know me. On her way back to her table she tripped. The fricken jerk Mike caught her and gathered her up in a hug that I wished I could be giving her.

When school was finally over I headed out to the car to find everyone looking at me anxiously. All of their thoughts were occupied with something repetitive to not let them onto something that was going to happen. I was beyond furious at them all.

"We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other!" I yelled at them angrily. Then I felt waves of calm envelope me. I glare at Jasper who shrugs at me sheepishly.

"Let's just go home." I suggest. We all get into the Volvo and race home.

When we got there I was completely shocked and wondering what the heck my family was thinking. When we pulled into the driveway I heard Carlisle's voice explaining everything.

"Edward, this decision didn't have much to do with you. Charlie and Bella's house burned down and they need somewhere to stay. Esme is overjoyed to have company. Rejecting them when we so obviously have room would look bad. I'm for the most part doing this for Esme. She and I also think that you should give yourself a chance at getting to know Bella. Alice, Jasper and Emmett think so also. We love you and all we want is for you to be happy. So Charlie and Bella will be staying with us until they find somewhere else to stay. We will pretend to sleep at night and we will find excuses for the eating thing." explained Carlisle in his head knowing that I could hear.

I am beyond pissed. I'm shocked. I can't believe my family would do this. I don't like this Bella girl, I wont like Bella.

**BPOV**

After Charlie dropped the bomb that we were to be staying with the Cullens we had to go shopping since now all we had was what was on our backs. We went to the store and picked up the stuff we needed most, underwear (we both turned bright red and wouldn't look each other in the eye), shampoo and other shower items. After we were done shopping we headed over to the Cullens. My stomach was doing flip flops all the way there.

When we got there we were greeted by a welcoming Carlisle and Esme. I looked around their beautiful house. It was odd how it was seemingly in the middle of the forest. Carlisle showed me up to where I was to be staying.

"Welcome Bella I hope that you have a nice stay while your here." Carlisle said with pure sincerity.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen for letting me and my dad stay here while we get back on our feet." I said shyly.

"Oh Bella please, call me Carlisle, and it's no trouble at all. You're both very welcome." he said happily.

I started to look around for bags to unpack when I realized that I didn't have any. I lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. How could my life have turned into such a mess. Edward rejects me in front of everyone at lunch. God, the schools going to be talking about this one for ages. And now I have to live with the jerk. I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shout.

"Hi Bella, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Alice." she said hyperly holding out her hand for me to take it. I shake it timidly.

"Hi, thank you guys for letting us stay." I say unsure of exactly what to say.

"Oh, its no problem! I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends!" she says with an odd look of knowing in her eyes. I wasn't sure exactly what to say so I just smiled. "Oh my gosh. You and Charlie don't have anything do you?"

I shake my head sadly, "Nope, just the few things we got at the store today."

She starts to jump up and down squealing in happiness. I look at her like she's gone insane. "Uhm why are you so happy..?" I ask completely baffled.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bella, I don't mean to seem rude but you obviously have no way of knowing this about me." she leans toward me like shes going to tell me a huge secret, "I may have..a little shopping problem.."

I look at her with understanding finally coming to me. She loves shopping. Charlie and I have nothing. She wants to take us shopping and buy us stuff.

"Oh Alice that's really nice but we couldn't impose anymore." I say trying to think of reasons not to go shopping with her. I don't like shopping..at all.

"Oh Bella, really its no problem, we have plenty of money and I love to shop. So really, you would just be depressing me if we don't go shopping." she explained matter-of-factly.

I crinkle my eyebrows together in frustration. "Okay, I don't want you to be depressed."

"YAY!! Ooh Bella! We're going to have so much fun!!" she squealed happily. "We'll head out first thing tomorrow!"

"Yay.." I say in the worst impression of excitement I've ever done.

She laughs, rolls her eyes at me and practically dances out of the room.

"Bella! It's time for dinner!" I hear Esme call from downstairs.

I head downstairs to find all of the Cullens staring at what I thought to look like an extremely delicious me, but for some odd reason they had a slight look of disgust on their faces. Alice greeted me with a bright smile along with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie just kind of glared at me. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward just didn't pay much attention, they seemed to be to into giving their food an odd look. I sat down in between Alice and my dad and we started eating. At least me and my dad did, but then we noticed that no one else was eating so I looked around the table wondering what was up, I guess they took that as their cue because then they started to eat. Conversation at the dinner table wasn't very interesting, Carlisle and my dad were talking about something concerning our living arrangements and I didn't want to interrupt, I wanted to be out of here as soon as possible.

"Esme, thank you the meal was delicious." I say to her. Esme really was an amazing cook.

"Oh, why thank you Bella, I'm glad that you think so." She says beaming.

Rosalie and Emmett ask if they may be excused, Esme says that they can go. So, I decide that I want to be excused to. "May I be excused?"

"Why of course dear, Alice stuck some fresh towels and some cloths that she think will fit you in your room." Esme says pleasantly.

"Thank you" I say as I rush up the stairs eager to take a shower to try and wash away the stress from one of the worst days of my life.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to anyone who is taking the time to read my story. It would make me happier if you were to review :D Anyway, I really hope you like my story, it's my first one, so review and tell me how i can improve it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Okay guys, i just want to say that your reviews make me oober happy!! they made my week!! :D Im glad you all like my story!! :)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

I wake up in the morning for a second, very confused about where I am. Then it all hits me, my house burned down, I was publicly humiliated by Edward, and now I have to live with his family for the time being. I reluctantly get out of bed and get dressed to face the day ahead of me with as bright as a smile as I can. I go downstairs and find a big breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns all ready to be eaten. Charlie is sitting at the table happily eating his breakfast.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, they already ate." Esme said smiling.

"Oh okay." I say sitting down while Esme brings me a plate of food beaming.

"I hope you like it." Esme said.

"It looks and smells amazing, I don't see how I couldn't." I say looking in wonder at the amazing food.

After I finish eating I head upstairs to try to snuggle up and read a book. I get comfy in my room and I hear my phone ringing. I picked it up to see who it was, its Jake!

"Hey Jacob!" I say cheerfully.

"Hey Bells, I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry, wanna come and hang out?" Jake says.

"Sure I'd love to!" I say thinking that nothing would be better than getting out of here. "I'll be there soon" I say getting up.

"Okay, see you in a bit!" says Jacob happily.

I hang up the phone and head downstairs. In the living room hanging out I see Jasper, Alice and just my luck..Edward. I grab my jacket and hope that no one says anything about my leaving..

"Hey Bella! Where are you going?" Says Alice curiously.

"I'm just going to La Push to hang out with Jacob." I say nonchalantly.

"You can't go." Edward says firmly. I look at him like he's insane.

"What makes you think that you can tell me where I can and can't go?!" I say furiously. "I am grown enough to make my own decisions!"

"Bella, you can't go. I'm doing you a favor. Your relationship with Jake will bring you nothing but troubles." he says glaring at me. His expression softens slightly and says, "If you stay i'll help you decorate your room anyway you wish." Now I really do think he's gone insane.

"I don't need your help decorating my room and I'm going to go see Jake and there's nothing you can do about it!" I shout at him. I feel slightly bad about how I was acting, I was after all a guest in their house but I was not about to have Edward, who doesn't seem to care about how I feel at all, tell me where and where I can't go.

Last minute before I walk out the door I notice Alice's weird expression on her face, "Hey Alice you wanna come?" I ask thinking that she wanted to come.

"I can't go to La Push.." Alice said in a distant voice with her eyes focused on something not here.

"Okay.." I say uncertain of myself walking out the door trying to shrink out of Edwards glare.

I go outside to find Emmett sitting suspiciously on the porch. He's just kind of sitting there chuckling to himself.

"Hey Bella, going off somewhere?" he asks still laughing to himself.

I look at him suspiciously, "Yeah..I'm going to La Push to hang out with Jacob."

"Okay, have fun." he replied snickering.

I go and turn on the car and just about have a heart attack. The Radio is on some screamo radio station at full volume, the windshield wipers are wiping as fast as they can, and the blinkers are also on. I scramble to turn down the music, to find my ears ringing, and turn off the blinkers and windshield wipers. When the music is off I look over and see Emmett laughing on the porch like that was the funniest thing in the entire world. It didn't take much to put two and two together. Emmett pulled a prank on me.

"What the hell Emmett?!" I ask mockingly angry.

After his laughs die down a little he says, "Sorry Bella, I had to it was just to easy."

I roll my eyes at him and think to myself that I don't know how but I am going to get him back.

I make my way to La Push excited to see Jake. As my truck is rumbling to park in front of their house Jake comes running outside to greet me.

"Hey Bella!!" Jake greets me enthusiasticly.

"Hey Jake!" I say happily.

"What do you wanna do?" he asks gathering me up in a friendly hug.

"Uhm, I don't know, I'm up for anything." I say thinking to myself that I just want to forget everything that's happened to me lately.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." he suggests.

"Okay!" I agree thinking that today is unusually warm for this area.

"So, Bella how are you holding up?" Jacob says referring to my current home situation.

"Ugh..awful..i don't even want to talk about it. I just want to get it off my mind." I say getting slightly depressed.

"Okay..have you ever heard the legends of the Quileutes?" Jacob asks looking wise.

"No, I don't think I have." I say curiously.

Long story short, he told me that apparently the Quileutes are descendants from wolves and that they posses the ability to change into wolves. And that Jacob's great-grandfather a long time ago agreed to a truce with a group of 'Cold Ones' that claimed they only fed on animals, not humans. The terms of the truce were that they could never come onto Quileute land again and never harm any humans.

"Who're the 'Cold Ones'?" I asked in wonder.

"The 'Cold Ones' are the Cullens.." Jake tells me uncomfortably. "But you know, I don't believe any of those old stories." he says trying to reassure me. But, it kind of makes sense in a weird way. I've never actually seen the Cullens eat anything except that first night, and they looked disgusted. They're also very pale and very pretty.

After me and Jacob said our goodbyes I head back to the Cullens reluctantly. I should be fine, if the Cullens are the 'Cold Ones' I should be fine. They don't drink human blood. And they haven't tried to drink my blood yet. So..i should be good.

When I got back to the Cullen's house I decided that I would ask Alice. To my dismay Alice and Edward were in the same room...

"Hey Alice I have to ask you something." I ask her.

"Sure Bella anything." she says happily.

"Well, I was talking to Jacob and he started telling me about his old Quileute legends, and in one of them there was a group of vampires..." I trail of nervously.

"Bella stop. That's ridiculous. There is no such things as vampires." Edward interrupts.

"But in the legends it isn't just any group of vampires..its you guys." I say sort of defiantly.

"You don't actually believe him do you? It's utterly ridiculous. Now, we have an algebra test tomorrow, yes? I say we go and study for it." Edward suggests quickly changing the subject. I think for a second, there is an algebra test tomorrow..and if I don't study I just might fail..and I'll get to study with Edward..so I guess for now its a win-win situation. I go upstairs to get my homework stuff and settle down for a study session with Edward.

* * *

**Review please! :D i didnt understand before how a review could make someone so happy, but they do! so you should make me happy and review :DDD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I own nothing :)** sorry it took me so long to post this chapter :( but here it is! :D

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"Do you get it now?!" sighs Edward impatiently.

I stare at the paper a minute thinking and then it all clicks! "I get it!" I exclaim happily.

"Oh thank goodness." says Edward in relief.

"Phew, I'm beat. I'm going to bed." I say sleepily.

"Ok, goodnight Bella." says Edward in his musical like voice.

I hope that I pass my test tomorrow I think to myself as I head up to my room to take a shower. I want to prove to Edward that he did actually teach me something and that time wasn't time wasted. When I get out of the shower I decide that I'm going to keep a journal diary type thing. Maybe I can look back on it in the future and see that maybe this isn't so bad or something. I write about everything that's happened so far, being humiliated by Edward, having to move in with his family, but writing about his family makes me realize that I actually kind of like it here. Most everyone is really nice and I for some weird reason, really like Edward. I stuff it under my pillow and go to sleep thinking about how much of an idiot I am for falling for Edward when he so obviously doesn't even like me.

The next morning I'm woken up by a very hyper Alice, "Bella wake up, wake up, wake up, you should have a big breakfast before your test!"

"Ugh, okay Alice, I'm awake, I'm awake." I say groggily.

I got up and went downstairs and ate some of Esme's amazing breakfast. And went off to school. At lunch I sat with Alice, Angela, Jessica, Lauren and the guys. Although Jessica and Lauren never did seem that happy to be sitting with us, but they did anyway. The day went by in a blur and I think that I did pretty good on the test! I head back to the Cullens house and get there to find Esme had made a very delicious looking late lunch.

"Hello Bella, how do you think you did on your test?" Esme asks politely.

"Actually, I think I did pretty good. Can I help you in anyway?" I ask feeling awkward just standing there watching her cook.

"Sure I'd love you help." says Esme happily handing me a knife and some vegetables to chop. Jasper and Emmett come in to see whats up.

"Hey Bella" They both say at the same time.

"Hi Emmett, Jasper." I say pleased to see them. They're like big brothers I never had. It was an interesting experience being with them, certainly never a dull one.

"So did you fail your test?" Emmett asks smirking looking mischievous.

I glare at him and smile despite myself. "No, actually I think I did quite good." As I say this I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and accidentally cut my finger. I lift it up to look and see a drop of blood ooze out.

Then it all happened to so fast, Jasper eyes turned dark and he growled at me and jumped at me so fast that I didn't notice when Emmett got in front of me to try and stop him. When their bodies hit it sounded like thunder, I thought for sure they would have been seriously injured. Extremely injured... During all this commotion I didn't notice Edward had come down to help drag, a snarling Jasper who was trying to get at me, outside. I looked up at Esme who I could see wasn't breathing looking at me with a look of many emotions, most of which was shock. It was that moment, that I knew, without a doubt in my mind, that they were all vampires. It all fit. But I also knew without a doubt that they wouldn't hurt me. I mean, they could have, they have had plenty of chances. And Carlisle is a doctor. All of this probably went down in a matter of 5 seconds or something. I didn't notice that Carlisle had come in.

"Here Bella, let me look at your finger." Carlisle suggested looking at me with careful eyes, not wanting to scare me.

"Oh-okay." I said still shocked from what had just happened and not wanting Carlisle to think that I was scared of him, I didn't want any of them to think that. I don't care that they're vampires, I think that's incredibly interesting though.

As he bandages up my finger I ask him not being able to stand the silence anymore, "So....your all vampires?"

He looks into my eyes trying to figure out what I'm thinking, most likely just figuring out how to answer the question and not scare me. "Yes, but Bella it's extremely important that you don't tell anyone this. No one." he says in a firm voice.

I look at him with wide eyes wondering why he thinks that he even has to tell me this, of course I wouldn't tell anyone. I also highly doubt that anyone would even believe me. "Carlisle, I would never do that. You guys are kinda like family."

Then Rosalie walks in. "What the fuck?! Bella why don't you just leave?! Our whole family is going to have to move now and it's all your fault!! Carlisle! Why'd you let her and her dad move in in the first place?! I knew something like this would have happened! Bella, why don't you get your stupid human little ass out of here and never come back." Rosalie screams at me.

"Rose that's enough." Carlisle says in a furious voice. "You don't talk to her like that. Rose why don't you go and cool off for a while and you can apologize to Bella later for you behavior."

Rosalie glares at the both of us and leaves. I start crying. I didn't mean to mess up their whole family or to jeopardize their secrecy.

"Shh shh, it's okay Bella don't be upset that's just Rose, she has to have everything her way or she gets pissed." Carlisle says comfortingly.

* * *

**EPOV**

The study session with Bella was...interesting to say in the least. I got to see how her mind learns. She's so cute when she's frustrated and doesn't get something. Wait know, I decided we will keep our relationship purely a friendship. Being rude wasn't really working for me.

I was laying upstairs when I suddenly smelled blood. Then I heard Jasper's growl and the sound of two vampires running into each other. This meant one thing, Bella cut herself and Jasper couldn't control himself. I rush downstairs to help Emmett take Jasper outside. Once we got Jasper calmed down again he feels awful about what happened.

"It's all my fault..I could have killed her..." mumbles Jasper guiltily.

"It's okay man, the important thing is you didn't." I say trying to make him feel better.

I see Bella head out, I hear Carlisle telling me that she's going to go spend the night with Jacob. I hate that kid. Reading his mind makes me sick. All of his love for Bella and everything she does makes me sick. I shouldn't care but I do. She shouldn't end up with Jacob. She deserves someone better. Someone who isn't him.

Alice gets back from her shopping trip in Seattle early and heads strait to Jasper who had holed himself up in his room. I wander through the house and find myself in Bella's room. I look around and feel bad for her, of the predicament that got her here. I lay down on her bed and feel something hard under her pillow. I reach under to see what it is. To my surprise, it's a journal. Reading it would be wrong and an invasion of privacy. I open it anyway. It starts off with me humiliating her at the cafeteria. I had no idea that that had hurt her that much. I feel awful. I want to put it down, but I can't. I read about the situation that got her here and how she feels about my family. I think that that's incredibly sweet, Esme will be pleased to know that Bella thinks of her as a mother figure. Then I see my name. It says how she perceives me, which I find utterly ridiculous. And her unexplained feelings for me. How she doesn't want to be falling for me but she thinks she is. Everything that Jessica told her. I can't believe how miserable poor Bella is. In a way it's all my fault. If I had never embarrassed her like that in the cafeteria she wouldn't be so upset about having to live here.

I go downstairs and do something that I haven't done in the longest time, I sit down to play the piano. I start playing and just lose myself in the music. It starts off a simple melody and turns sorrowful and angry. Then it morphs into something of slight violence, the music taking hold of me. The song slows back down into something of a catchy humorous tune, then to one of a quick paced tune. I realized that I'm playing Bella's experiences. I keep playing I don't know how long I was playing for I just didn't want to stop.

* * *

ps. review! :D reviews are like presents! they make you happy! give me a present! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** oh my goodness...i am sooo sorry for taking fricken forever to update...what has it been? like 4 months..i can't apoligize enough :( i had a reason for like the first 2 weeks of not updating...then i just kinda got lazy and never wrote..but i promise to update wayyyyy more often!! please dont hate me :( i love every single one of you to death! your reviews make my day ^.^ even if it's not a so good one, i could use the feedback! anyway, on with the chapter! i hope you like it!!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I need time to think. Time to breath. Time to wrap my head around the idea that the world I live in isn't what I thought it was. When I got to La Push the always smiling Jacob was there greeting me.

"Hey Bella, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Jake says smiling.

"Just needed to get away ya know?" I say getting out of my truck. Then I notice that he had a growth spurt..quite a big one.

"Jake your huge!" I say in surprise.

He gives me a sheepish grin, "Yeah think someones been putting something in my food."

I laugh as he leads the way inside his house.

"Hey Bella" says Billy cheerfully.

"Hi Billy!" I say cheerfully back.

Jacob and I head to his room to talk. I look around and there's cloths and stuff thrown about everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess..." Jake says embarrassed.

I smile, "It's okay. I think it's charming."

"Haha thanks, so, Bella, what's up?" Jacob asks curiously.

"Oh, nothing really. I got an A on my test that Edward helped me study for." and I also almost had my blood sucked by a blood thirsty vampire when I accidentally cut my finger, I think to myself.

Jacobs eyes darken a little. "Oh so you and him are getting along now, he's just a jerk Bella I don't see why you like him."

"Neither do I..." I mumble to myself.

All of the sudden Jake's face brightens. "Hey Bella, are you going to participate in the fall sports competition thing?" he asks with a mischievous grin.

I bust up laughing. "Are you kidding me, I am the most uncoordinated person. I suck at like everything. I'd probably end up killing someone." I say when I finally stop laughing.

"Aww c'mon Bells it would be fun!" he says persuasively.

"pfft whatever, it would be fun for you watching me fall down every two seconds. But I can pretty much guarantee that it wont be fun for me." I say rolling my eyes.

"Please Bella, please please please." he says giving me puppy eyes. Jake really was kinda pretty in his own weird way.

"Ugh...fine.." I say giving in.

"Yes! Trust me Bella, we'll have a blast." Jacob says grinning from ear to ear.

We talk and laugh for a few more hours and then I decide that it's probably time to head to bed. "Night Jake, see you in the morning." I say getting up and yawning.

"Okay goodnight Bella, I stuck a blanket on the couch for you." he said heading to his room.

As I was trying to fall asleep I was surprised to find myself a little excited for tomorrow. I think that the Cullens are going to go too.

I fell asleep with thoughts of the odds being on my end and actually winning an event or something. When I get up in the morning I go downstairs to eat breakfast and me and Jake head out to the fall sports thingy.

When we get there I see that there's several events going on at once, but it was more like a bunch of friendly small competitions like tug of war, a little soccer match, relay races, it was all kinda fun looking!

"Why don't you sign up for a couple relay races? Then the worst that'll happen is you trip and lose." Jake suggests teasingly.

I roll my eyes at him, "Yeah I guess, ill sign up for a relay race."

I walk over to the sign up for two relay races and I pick one with everyone. I find out that im supposed to get a piece of paper that will tell me how to choose my relay partner.

"Ooh Bella, pick a good one, you dont want to get stuck with a slow person." Jake says snickering.

I glare at him, "I dont descriminate against slow people Jake. This is supposed to be fun."

"Yeah, yeah" he says dismisivly.

I pick up a random piece of paper from the table and it says, "The Person You Love." I stare at the paper in disbelief. I try to put it back and pick a different one hoping Jake doesnt notice.

"Haha no Bella, you have to go with the one you chose first, what'd it say?" He asks amused.

"Uhm...it said..that uh..i had to pick someone that I love.." I stutter out embarrassed.

Jakes face goes stoney, "So, who're you going to pick?"

"Uh..." I say stupidly not able to think of a response.

Okay wait, now its not like whoever made this is going to know who I love..so I could pick anyone and say I love them..I love Jake like a brotherly person..so I could pick him! But then again, he could end up taking it the wrong way..Oh man, why'd I have to fall for Edward...Okay I can do this, I can walk up to him and ask him to be my relay partner, he doesnt have to know why i'm picking him..

I walk over to where him and his family are sitting and start to get up the courage to ask Edward.. "Uh.." I say not being able to get the words right..and at before my pause makes me look like to much of an idiot I blurt "Carlisle!, will you be my relay partner?"

I glance over at Edward and he's giving me a funny look. "Why sure Bella, i'll be your relay partner!" Carlisle says grinning.

I smile at him, "Thanks Carlisle, I appreciate it."

"No problem Bella." Carlisle says nicely.

I walk over to where Jake is and he says confusedly, "What was that? You asked Carlisle?"

"Yeah...I love him like a second dad..." I say lamely.

"Okay, whatever.." Jacob says and walks off.

When it's time for the race to start I walk with Carlisle to the starting line. "Good luck Bella, have fun, try your best!" Carlisle says cheerfully.

"Okay..we probably wont win though.." I say slightly gloomily.

"It's all good." Carlisle says kindly.

"Okay" I say grateful that Carlisle such a good sport.

When the starter guy shoots the starting gun I start running as fast as I can. Erg I discover that as fast as I can isn't very fast...at all..I'm one of the people toward the end.

I try and hurry to the half way mark so that I can pass the baton to the cheering Carlisle. I hand it off to him and he's one of the last people to head off to the finish line. I cut across the crowd over to the finish line to wait for them. I see Jacob and Carlisle as the first two. What the heck? Carlisle was one of the last to leave. As they were just getting to the finish line someone pushes me and I tumble to the ground, in the same instant it feels like I was kicked in the stomach. All the breath leaves my body and I can sorta see stars. Someone is picking me up and carrying me somewhere. I can hear talking going on around me.

"What the hell Edward, put her down!" I hear a voice demand angrily. Woah, I guess this mean the person carrying me is Edward.

"No, I am taking her to lay down by my family where she can be tended to. I don't see why I should put her down when you were the one stupid enough to trip on her Black." Edward says coolly.

"Fine, whatever." Jake grumbles. Nothing else is said so I guess that he walked off. I'm going to have to talk to him later so he knows there's no hard feelings.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her?!" I hear a girly voice say worriedly, I assume its Alice.

"The stupid Black kid tripped over her when he crossed the finish line." Edward says irritatedly.

"How did she get tripped over? Was she taking a nap in front of the finish line?" I hear a voice say teasingly that can only be Emmett's.

"No, someone pushed her and she fell." I hear Edward say, I can just picture him rolling his eyes.

"Oh..well that's a lot less fun." Emmett says clearly disappointed.

"uhhn.." I say being able to kind of find my voice again.

"Bella, are you okay, do you need anything?" I hear Edward ask.

I open my eyes and see Edward standing above me and see Alice and Emmett looking at me with curious looks on their faces.

"Uhm...maybe just some water, i'm really thirsty." I mumble blushing at all the attention.

"Haha she's blushing and no one even said anything embarrassing." Emmett says laughing.

"Shut up!" I grumble.

"Hahaha fine, let's go home." Emmett suggests.

So, we head back home and are all hanging out in the living room talking and doing our own things.

"So Bella, how are things at school?" Charlie asks.

"Uhm, fine dad, thanks for asking." I say pleasantly.

"Any guys out there caught your interest?" Charlie asks teasingly.

I blush furiously, "No, none are really my type."

"Oh, really, I must be mistaken. I thought that I was your type." Edward says arrogantly.

I look at him furiously and blush deeply, "You are most definitely not my type!"

"Oh reallly? Then please explain this.." Edward says holding up my journal.

"Edward!! That's my personal journal! What the heck are you doing reading it?!" I say in complete shock and embarrassment.

"Well Bella, if you don't want anyone to read it then you shouldn't put it in such an obvious place..someone could just be changing your sheets and stumble upon it..and any normal person wouldn't give up the chance when given the opportunity.." Edward says like he really did nothing wrong.

"Oh my goodness! Will you just give it here?!!" I ask burning with anger and embarrassment.

"Not until I share with everyone here how much I am your type." Edward says with a mischievous grin.

"Edward...you shouldn't.." Esme says not wanting to upset Bella anymore.

"Well Esme, she does say in here that she thinks of you as a mother figure." Edward says with a smirk on his face at me.

"Ooh! Really? Aww Bella that makes me so happy!" Esme says with a glow about her.

"Uhm yeah." I say blushing, but happy that I inadvertently made Esme happy.

"As it turns out, Bella here is falling very deeply for me, although she doesn't want to. She also thinks that i'm pretty fricken amazing to say in the least. By the looks of it here I would have to say that Bella loves me." Edward says slightly mockingly.

I walk up to him and slap him right across the face, "You ass hole." I say with tears gathering in my eyes.

I walk off to my room wanting to hide in a hole. When I get to the stairs all of the sudden someone bangs through the front door. I turn around curiously to see what it was...to my surprise it was an extremely angry looking Jake.

"Bella is what he said true?! Do you love him?!" Jake shouts angrily.

"What the hell!? Were you listening outside the door?!" I ask completely confused.

"Uhm..yes.." Jake says slightly embarrassed. "But only because I wanted to know what was going on! Bella I love you so much! It breaks my heart to find out from..from..that! That you love him..and the way he did it was completely awful too! Bella how can you pick him over me?!

"Jake! I don't like you like that, please stop! You're my best friend. Please let's just stop this..i'm really sorry.." I say in near tears and head up to my room.

**

* * *

EPOV**

The family is in a shocked silence as Jacob lets himself out. Then all hell breaks loose.

"Edward you cannot date the human. We all know you have a thing for her, and it doesn't help that she now knows our secret, but you'll be throwing away her life by being with her Edward you can't." Jasper says persuasively.

"What are you talking about man?! I do not have a thing for her!" I say defiantly.

"Haha riiight. Then tell her." Emmett says laughing.

"I will!" I say angrily. It wont be hard to tell Bella I don't care about her. Because I don't..at all..I go into her room and close the door behind me..i'm not shocked in the least to hear my family behind the door to eavesdrop.

"What do you want?" she sniffles.

"I just wanted to make it clear that I don't like you at all, it's quite near hate with all the trouble your causing my family." I say coldly, feeling really bad about the hurt that shows so clearly in her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, okay I get it Edward, you'll never like me, you can leave now and stop rubbing it in." she says clearly devestated. I can't just leave her in pain...

"Well..maybe not never..sometimes some peoples feelings of hate turn into love." I say quietly. Just then the door crashes down and my family falls on top of eachother with embarrassed and shocked faces. Shocked i'm guessing because of what I said, and embarrassed for being caught in the act of eavesdropping.

Bella looks up at me with hope in her eyes, i'm sure hope at the possibility of a future with me. I'm not gonna lie..the thought of spending the rest of my life with her didn't sound that bad..not that bad at all..

* * *

**End Authors Note:** I hope you liked it :)? once i got going again it was easy to write..i just needed the determination and ability to focus..which im not very good with (the focusing part) anyway, i know i dont deserve it for taking forever to update...but it would be much appreciated if you reviewed! :D it might even bring the next chapter faster because well, who doesnt like encouragement :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** Hello! seeeee! i told you id try and get a chapter up soon!! :D and it is! just a few days later! i hope you like it ^.^ thank you for the couple reviews i got, they made me extremely happy :D now, on with the chapter! :)

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

***Note*** The test that Edward helped Bella study for was finals, so it is now summer :D

**BPOV**

Stupid Jacob having to go to Forks to fix up someones car and asking if I could keep him company. It's summer..not the time to be waking up early..I'm brushing my teeth when Edward's all the sudden at the door.

"Will you get out, other people need to use the bathroom." Edward says impatiently.

"I'm going, i'm going." I say irritatedly. I head back to my room and finish getting ready. When i'm heading off I notice that Edward is already gone. I head into the auto shop and see Jacob's legs sticking out from under a car. I walk over to try and kick his leg and scare him but I end up tripping on something metal and making some things fall.

"Hahaha Bella, the queen of graceful entrances." Jacob says laughing and helping me up.

"I know, I know." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

Jacob goes back under the car and asks me to hand him tools. Most of the time I have no clue what he's talking about so he describes it and I usually end up finding the right tool. I wander over to a window and realize that I can see the tennis courts from here. And oh look! There's Edward, practicing tennis. Well, I guess it doesn't surprise me that he's really good.

"What the heck?! Earth to Bella!" Jacob shouts sounding very irritated.

"huh what?" I say, I must have been zoning out staring at Edward.

"Bella, there's more to a guy than just coolness!" Jacob says angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I say slightly mad at him.

He glowers at me, "So, how's the reconstruction of your house going?"

"Uhm...it's uh...actually I don't know." I say coming to the weird realization.

He stares at me with a baffled look on his face, "How?? how can you not know how far along the construction of your own house is going?!"

"uhm..." I say not knowing how to answer.

"Okay, we're going to go see your house now." Jacob says not really giving me a chance to protest.

"Now?!" I say a little nervous.

"Yes, you should leave that devils house as soon as possible." Jacob says slightly evilly.

When we get there we discover that all that's up is the frame. I stare at it in shock.

"But...you think they would have had much more done than this..."

"Oh my goodness..your gonna live there for like ever at this pace.." Jake says lamely.

**CPOV (charlies point of view hehe)**

I'm sitting completely uncomfortable with Esme as she has a floor plan of her house laid out on the coffee table and I think she's planning on rebuilding her house to suit me and Bella.

"This will be your room, and this will be Bella's room." Esme says happily.

"Uh..Esme this is to much, we'll be moving out soon enough, there's no need for all of this.." I say uncomfortably.

"It's fine, it's fine, we just have to wait for them to graduate next year and then we can continue with my play!" Esme says excitedly.

"What plan?!" I hear from a very angry Edward that all of the sudden walked into the room. Esme looks around flustered and Edward gives us an evil glare.

**BPOV**

Finally home. I start to head into the living room, but I hear shouting that starts me short.

"Emse! This isn't funny! I'm Not going to marry her." I hear Edward yelling furiously.

"You would have gotten mad if I told you what I was planning on doing.." I hear Esme say innocently.

"Of course! How could I stand being with someone like that forever?!" Edward yells angrily.

I walk in the room and yell, "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

He gives me a funny look, "I just think that I should have a say in who I'm going to be with."

"Pff, well even if you do want to get married one day I wont!" I say in defiance.

"Good! Then i'll never make the mistake of getting married to you!" Edward says walking out of the room.

I head to my room leaving a very sad looking Esme and a baffled Charlie. When I get to my room the phone rings, the caller id says that it's Angela.

"Hey Ange" I say into the phone cheerfully.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if we could go to Wild Waves" Angela suggests happily.

"Sure! That sounds like a blast!" I say excitedly.

"Great! It'll be me, you, Lauren, and Jessica."Angela informs me.

"Sounds like fun! Can I invite Jacob" I ask.

"Sounds find. I'll see you tomorrow." Angela says happily.

"Bye bye." I say hanging up the phone. I head off to bed excited for the next day to come. As I'm heading off in the morning I notice that my dad is leaving.

"Hey dad, where are you going?" I ask curiously.

"I'm heading off to see my parents, my mom isn't doing so well, Carlisle here is going to accompany me." Charlie says with sadness in his voice.

"Oh okay, have a safe trip, I hope grandma's well." I say hugging Charlie.

"Thanks Bells." he says gruffly and heads out the door with Carlisle.

"So Bella, where are you headed off to today?" Esme asks me politely.

"I'm going to Wild Waves with my friends." I say excitedly.

"Oh, have fun hun." Esme says with a weird gleam in her eye.

"Uhm, okay." I say smiling at her and heading out the door. I meet Angela at her house and we head out on a very fun ride to Wild Waves. When we get there to my dismay I find that Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett are also there. We walk up to them and Jake asks them, "So what are you guys doing? Following us?"

"No, I'm not like you." Edward said coldly.

"Uhm, let's just go swimming guys." I suggest to my friends.

"Okay" They all say in agreement. We all hop in the pool and start swimming around having fun. I'm just kind of looking around admiring the wonderful day and the fun everyone seems to having when I notice a little kid getting up from the kiddy pool to this one, the deep pool. Once he steps in he goes in the water...and I don't see him come back up. I quickly swim over there and pull him up and onto the ground and my friends see what i'm doing and rush over to make sure that the kid is okay. Thankfully the kid starts coughing and I know that he's going to be fine.

"Y-you saved me." He says staring at me with wide eyes.

"Haha yeah, it was no problem, are you gonna be alright?" I say looking at him a little worriedly.

"Yeah, I think i'll be fine. Thanks lady." He says smiling.

"Your welcome!" I say. "Let's all go on the big water slide!" I suggest.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaims happily.

We climb up the big water slide which seems forever tall and has like, 4 slides lined up next to each other at the top, then twists and turns in all kinds of directions going down leaving you with butterflies looking down through the hole when you're about to go down. The kid, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper go down first. I watch them come out the end laughing and splashing each other with water. I'm glad that everyone is having a good time.

"Bella, are you chickening out on us?" I hear Jake yell tauntingly.

"No way Black!" I yell back. I go down and its so fun, the air whishing past my face, the slight darkness of the tube, but then about half way down I get a cramp in my leg. Crap, i'm going to drown. How am I supposed to swim when my leg hurts so badly. I drop into the water but then i'm pulled out of the pool. I look up to see who my savior is, and it's none other than Edward.

I cough, "how did you know that I had a leg cramp?" I ask bewildered.

"I noticed that you were holding your foot and you weren't able to try and swim back up." he says simply.

"Oh, well thanks, crap, crap. It really hurts." I complain.

"Here, let me" He says taking my foot and starts massaging it. I blush, I didn't know that he was so gentle. I look around trying not to stare at Edward and notice Jacob staring with what looks like jealousy at us. I blush and look away.

A couple hours we all decide that it's been a day and head home. When we get there Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are all heading out.

"Uh, where are you all going?" I ask confusedly.

"We're going out, we'll be back tomorrow." Esme says smiling and heading out the door behind everyone else.

"Uh, okay, bye bye." I say thinking that I'll be alone with Edward. I wonder why he isn't going.

Once they're gone Edward says, "Since you're the only one that will eat make your own dinner."

I look at him with a look of slightly angry disbelief, "Fine, whatever."

I get up to go make my dinner. I decide to make some fried chicken. I get the chicken all ready and start frying it. I'm not entirely sure how I did it but the towel I was using to wipe the counter caught on fire and the fire alarm started wailing. I panic and start to franticly look for the fire extinguisher. Edward comes rushing in the kitchen, and calmly, gets some water and puts it over the fire before any real damage is done and puts the fire out.

"I thought that you could cook.." Edward says looking at where the fire was.

"I can!" I say indignantly.

"Then what the hell happened?" he asks giving me a wry look.

"An accident, they happen." I say with a sniff.

"Right..well, in the best interest of the kitchen i'll just make you fried chicken." He says speaking down at me.

"Fine." I say and go and sit at the table while he cooks. When he gives me my food it was amazing, he really is a good cook.

"Thanks Edward, it's really good." I say in content.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." he says dismissing my compliment. I didn't know what to say so I didn't. I finished my dinner and washed the dishes, and went upstairs to try and do my summer homework. After trying to work on it I realize that it's harder than I thought it was going to be. Edward's probably finished his homework already..and maybe he's sleeping..he wont notice if his homework goes missing for a little bit..I sneak upstairs and quietly open the door. I peak in and see that he's laying on his bead facing away from me. Yes! Maybe I can get away with this. I tiptoe in, all good so far. Crap, I accidentally smashed my toe against a dresser. I look over at his desk and bookshelf and start looking around for his homework. Yeah! I find it on a shelf. I start to tip toe back out when all of the sudden someone grabs my hand. I look to see who it was in alarm. Dangit. I've been caught.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward asks smiling at me.

"I...uh..i just..er.." I stutter blushing at being caught. He pulls at my hand so that I fall onto the bed, he hovers over me and leans in like he's going to kiss me. Woah, I think that he's finally realized that he does like me, only i'm not ready, oh goodness.

"Edward stop, don't, I think that we should wait for our first kiss to be somewhere more special, we should be in more of a relationship first.." I say rambling off. He starts laughing and let's me go.

"That was mean tricking me like that!" I say angrily and leaving and slamming the door behind me.

I lean my ear against the door to see if he was trying to say anything after me after I left, I hear "and I was going to let you copy my notes as an apology for me tricking you like that."

I walk back in with my head held high acting like I did nothing suspicious and grab the notes saying "Well, if you insist." And as I walk out I say fully expecting him to follow me out after me, "Well, i'm going to need help understanding what i'm writing."

"Ugh" he rolls his eyes following me just like I wanted so that he'd help me study.

* * *

**End Note:** I really hope you liked it! :D i will hopefully have a new chapter up sometime next weekend. :) Please review, it defenitly encourages me! and makes me super duper happy! :D and it doesnt even take that much time, just push the button, and tell me if you liked it, didnt like it, what i should fix, anything, even just to say hi! hehe :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

This week has been lame. I've been studying and sleeping and eating and that's about it. Final Exams have been coming up that decide whether or not I get into college. I really want to go into college, it'll be so much fun! But with the grades I've been having lately I really need to do good on this test. I'm not feeling very confident...I head out to the kitchen to get something to eat and see Esme and Edward and Alice and Emmett sitting in the living room.

"Bella, you're always so tired. What's up?" Esme asks worriedly.

"I have Exams coming up that pretty much decide whether or not I get into college." I say tired.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't over work yourself." Esme says soothingly.

"Yeah, I don't see why, you'll probably fail anyway." Edward says matter-of-factually.

"What? I will not. I will do just fine!" I exclaim unconvincingly.

"Yeah, I think Edward makes a little bit of a point. If you do fail than you can just stay here and i'll teach you how to make a good house wife." Esme suggests happily.

"Uhm no..I'm going to go to college thank you very much." I say a little angry.

"Okay.." Esme says disappointed. I give her a funny look and go back into my room.

The next day after school I'm talking with Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and Mike and Jake.

"Oh my gosh..i do not think that I'm going to do well on the Final Exams." Jessica whines. Then there's a chorus of me neither's.

"It's so hard...why do they have to make so much ride on this one test." Lauren complains.

"I don't know..but it's really stupid." Jacob says.

"You know..maybe it'd be easier if we all studied together!" Angela suggests.

"Yeah! I'm in!" Jacob says excitedly.

"Me too!" Mike says not wanting to be left out.

"No way. We'd never get any work done." I say

"Awwww.." they say at the same time.

"Pff..fine whatever. I'll get the highest score of us." Jacob says ignoring the fact that he got rejected.

"Not likely." Angela, Jessica, Lauren and I say at the same time shaking our heads.

Jacob glares at us and leaves. Mike leaves also.

"Anyway, I think that us studying together is a great idea! We'd probably figure out this out easier if we all study together!" Lauren says encouragingly.

"Okay..why not? I'm sure Esme wont mind." I say giving in.

When we get to the Cullen's house we all walk in and we run into Esme in the living room. Lauren and Jessica and Angela start saying how they hope their not a burden.

"It's fine, it's fine." Esme says glowing. "Do you guys want a snack or something?" she asks motherly like.

"Nah, we're good. We're just gonna go to my room and study for our Exams." I say walking toward my room.

"Thanks anyway." I hear Angela say following me.

When we get by my room they notice the door across from mine. "Ooh my gosh! Is that Edwards room?" Jessica asks excitedly staring at the door with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." I confirm nervously wondering what she's going to do.

"Woah! He actually sleeps in here?" Lauren asks fan-girly like.

"Uhm..yes..you guys didn't just come here hoping to see Edward did you?" I ask glaring at them suspiciously.

"No..." They both say looking at their feet. I glare at them suspiciously and usher all three of them into my room. We sit down in a circle on the floor spreading our books in front of us.

"Okay, page 1 of the practice test." We all spend a couple minutes in silence trying to figure out how to do it. "Uhm...i don't understand how to do it..how bout you guys?" I ask defeated.

"Nope.." they all mutter quietly.

"How are we supposed to help each other figure this packet out if neither one of us know how to do it?" Angela asks exasperatedly.

"I don't know..." I say looking at the problem again.

"Hmm..maybe we could get Edward to help us! He's like the top student!" Jessica suggests brightly.

"Uhm..haha nooo.." I say shaking my head.

"Awe. Come on, I think it's a great idea! He's bound to know how to do it!" Lauren says agreeing with Jessica.

"It is a good idea..." Angela says softly.

"Ugh..but guys! I think he hates me!" I say whining.

"Awe. I'm sure he doesn't hate you!" Angela says encouragingly.

"Ugh.." I look at the three of them looking at me with sad puppy dog faces and decide that I'll do it. "Fine..." I grumble.

"Yay!" They all say happily.

"Here, take the packet," Jessica says handing me my practice test, "and go in there and ask him how to do number one." she finishes pushing me out of the room.

"You guys so owe me." I whisper behind me while walking to Edwards room.

I knock on the door and peek behind me and glare at Lauren, Jessica, and Angela who are peeking through a crack in the door.

"Come in." I hear a bored sounding voice say. Even when bored sounding his voice is pretty.

"Hi Edward.." I say quietly.

"Yes, Bella?" he asks still reading some book.

"Uhm, we need help on number one on our practice test. Will you show me how to do it?" I ask kinda rushing my words.

"No, it'd be a waste of my time to teach you." he says looking up at me, then going back to reading.

"Please? It'd really help us." I beg pouting at him. He kinda gives me a glare and then rolls his eyes and says, "Fine..which question?" He asks sitting up to look at the packet I'm holding.

"This one." I say smiling and pointing at number one. He looks it over and says, "Okay, what part don't you understand?" he asks looking at me with intense goldeny eyes.

"Uh-uhm. All of it.." I stutter. "Please help?" I beg again after he gives me a weird look.

"Fine. Lemme see it." He says, so I hand him the packet and a pencil. I expect him to take like a minute answering it. But he literally just takes like two seconds.

"Woah..." I say staring at him with wide eyes.

He laughs and says, "Don't stare..it's rude." I glare at him and walk out of the room. "Thanks." I say after a second thought.

"I walk back into my room and Lauren and Jessica and Angela all rush up to me talking all at once. "Shush! He did it, look."

They all take a minute looking at what he had written down and all go, "ooooh!" at the same time.

"That makes sense.." Jessica says writing stuff down in her packet.

"Yeah, I don't see how we couldn't figure that out on our own." Lauren says shaking her head at how stupid we apparently are.

"Simple really." Angela says happily.

"Yeah...he sure is smart." I say gazing off into the distance. He's also extremely gorgeous, and I think he's nice under that meanness towards me.

"Earth to Bella." Lauren says snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh oops. My bad. Back to work! Number two!" I say trying to focus. Now isn't the time to be daydreaming about Edward.

We all go back to our packets hoping to get some work done. After about a minute of silence I hear Angela say, "I don't understand how to do number two...what about you guys?"

"Yeah..me neither.." I say sullenly.

"I sure don't.." Jessica says looking down.

"Me neither.." Lauren says.

"Sounds like..we need help from Edward again!" Lauren suggests.

"What? I can't go in there again! He'll think we're completely stupid." I say looking at her like she's crazy.

"But Bellaaa...we need help..." Angela says.

"Yeah.." Jessica says agreeing with her.

"Ugh..fine.." I give in. I go over to Edwards room and walk in.

"What now?" he says looking at me incredulously.

"We don't understand how to do number two..." I say avoiding looking at him.

"Oh my gosh..hand it over." He takes my packet and does number two in about two seconds again.

"There ya go." He says going back to his book.

"Thanks" I say and walk back to my room.

"Here he did it." I say glaring at them.

"Ooh!" they say say all together.

We all sit back down. "Okay, number three."

It's like Déjà vu...we can't figure out how to do it and I find myself in Edwards room asking for help, yet again.

"Ooh my gosh. You guys are helpless." Edward says taking the whole packet and doing the whole thing in five minutes.

"Woah..thanks Edward!" I say smiling and leaving the room.

"Yeah, yeah." I hear him say.

I walk back into my room and show them that he did the whole thing. "Woah!" they all exclaim.

After looking through the whole packet we all understand, and we think we're going to do good on the Exam. I show Jessica, Lauren, and Angela to the door.

"Thanks Edward, for helping us." Jessica says speaking for the four of us, he happened to be in the living room when they were leaving.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." Edward says coolly.

"Bye Bella, see you later." Angela says as she was leaving.

"Bye, bye." Lauren says.

"See ya." I tell them.

The next day after school Jessica and Lauren and Angela surrounded me. "You have to get Edward to help us with the rest of the subjects." Jessica demands speaking for the group.

"Eheheh..." I laugh nervously. "I don't think he will...he got really frustrated when we kept going back for him for that one subject..."

"Comon Bella! We'll fail if you don't get him to help us. And since you're not going to even try to get him to help us, it'll be partially your fault." Lauren says begging.

"Pleeeaaassseee!" Angela says giving the saddest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

"Ughh..finee.." I say giving in.

"Yay!" they all say together.

When we get to my house Edward was walking to the kitchen or something and he sees us all come in and eyes us suspiciously. He turns to Emmett, who is sitting on the couch with Rosalie, and says, "Why are the bunch of idiots here again..?"

Rosalie snickers and Emmett rolls his eyes. I glare at him and say, "Hah, hah. Very funny. Anyway, I was wondering if you would help us study for the rest of the subjects..."

"No." he says shortly and starts to leave the room.

We all start talking at once with pleases and we're gonna fail without you's for a few seconds, and Edward finally interrupts. "Fine, fine. Just be quiet and get your stuff."

All of us sit in a circle in the living room while Edward goes through our practice tests, and tells us what we don't know, which is like everything..and he was surprisingly nice the whole time. We finish, and feel way better now that we understand and have a pretty good idea of what's going to be on the tests thanks to Edward. As Lauren, Jessica, and Angela are leaving they thank Esme for letting them come over.

"It's no trouble at all, you can come over any time." Esme says joyfully.

"Okay." everyone said happily departing.

"Thanks so much for helping us Edward, we're all going to do great thanks to you." I say gratefully, and starting to head up to my room.

"I think it's amazing, how you guys try so hard at something, and you still don't do well." he says with a slightly incredulous tone. I spin around with angry disbelief.

"Well! Excuse us for being human and not being exceedingly good at everything! You big stupid vampire!" I huff at him poking him in the chest. He looks down at me in amusement.

"I just wish that I could try hard at something, and have a chance of failing, not to sound full of myself or anything." he teases.

"Well, you're failing at trying not to sound full of yourself." I say with a huff.

"I'm sorry, that was not my intention, I just admire your hard work is all." he says genuinely.

"It's fine, thank you..I guess." I say gazing into his lovely golden eyes.

"You're welcome, Bella. Have a goodnight, I am going hunting." He says heading toward the front door.

"Wait!" I stop him without thinking. I don't want him to leave, I want to stay and talk to him. Ack, bad idea. "Uhm, what are you going to go hunt..?" I ask trailing off lamely, asking the first thing that came to my head.

He gives me a funny look and answers, "Just some deer nearby."

"Oh, okay, goodnight.." I stutter out wanting to go up to my room now.

He chuckles and heads out the door into the night. I head up to my room. Ugh, I'm so lame. On the bright side though, I think we're getting closer. He was actually nice today, for the most part.

Finals are overrr..thank goodness, all the stress was gonna get to me. It went better than expected, I think I did good. I turn to my friends as we were heading to the parking lot, "How do you think you guys did? I think I did good!"

They all smile at me, "I think I did too!" Angela says happily.

"Me too!" the other two say.

"Yeah, that was really nice of Edward to help us, I really thought he wouldn't..." I trail off smiling, thinking of how cute he was when he was frustrated.

"Oooh, looks like Bella likes Edwarddd." Lauren teases.

"Shut up! I do not!" I say blushing and hiding my face in my hands.

They start laughing and I turn redder. "We should get Edward a present for helping us study!" Jessica suggest with an evil gleam in her eye.

Lauren and Angela look at her excitedly, "That's a great idea! What do you have in mind"

I look at her suspiciously, "Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Jessica smiles and evil smirk, "Bella, you will just have to wait and see. Angela, Lauren, you guys are coming with me."

Angel and Lauren look at each other, then the three of them leave me standing by my truck, wondering what in the world Jessica has thought of. What should I get him though..I think to myself getting in my truck. What do I get a vampire? Maybe a CD! That's it! I'll go home, and make a CD of songs I like, and maybe he'll like them too! I drive to the Cullen's house and head up to my room, and run into Edward along the way.

"Thanks Edward! For helping me and my friends, we think we did good on our tests!" I smile up at him.

"Well, good. My time didn't go to waste. What are you off in a rush to do?" he says looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh..nothing.." I say trying to look anywhere but him.

"Uh huh..right." he says, clearly not believing me.

"Right!" I say going around him and in to my room. Oh gosh, I hope he likes it. I sit at my computer and start picking out some of my favorite songs. I burn them on a CD and write them down on a paper, and before I know it there's a knock at the door, and I'm pretty sure that it's Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. I head downstairs and discover that I was right. I meet them at the door and the three of them are standing there smiling, Jessica in the middle holding a small wrapped package. I eye it suspiciously.

"What is it..?" I ask nervously.

"You'll see!" They chime happily.

Edward was sitting in the living room and is looking at us, more like glaring wondering what we're up to. We all walk up to him, Jessica starts talking.

"Okay so, we want to thank you soo much for helping us study, we know you probably find us annoying so we wanted to try to make up for it! We made you a present." She finishes smiling and holding it out.

Edward looks at it like it's something rotten, "Why can't you just say the thank you in words, it would have been fine enough." Esme, who had been listening in a door way makes her appearance scolding Edward.

"Don't be rude, be thankful that they went through the trouble of making you something. Now open it." Esme says with an apology in her eyes towards my friends.

"I really don't want to...but okay..." Edward says sighing and taking the present from Jessica's hand. I lean over to get a better look as he's opening it and am shocked to see that it's a badly made doll...that I'm guessing is supposed to be me, since it has my name on the shirt.

"What the heck? Is it supposed to be a voodoo doll?" I exclaim, surprised and confused.

They start laughing, "No, no. We just thought it was cute.." Jessica trails off, a little hurt that he didn't like it.

"Uhm..right...cute..." Edward says looking at it with a weird expression on his face.

"Well anyway, I made you something too!" I say holding out the Cd, wishing I would have wrapped it. He looks over the song list with a blank expression, then looks up at me with amusement in his eyes, "I already have the CD's that these songs come from."

I look down disappointed, "Oh..I didn't know..."

Esme glares at Edward. "But uh. Thanks though.." he says under Esme's glare.

"You're welcome.." we all mumble. I walk Angela, Jessica, and Lauren to the door. "A me doll, really?" I say with disbelief in my voice, and my hand on my hip.

They all chuckle. "We thought it was a cute idea.." Angela says.

"Ah, well. See you later Bella." Lauren says waving and heading down the driveway with the other two.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse and I really am sorry this isn't a real chapter. I don't know what happened, I was really into writing this fanfiction.. Opening those reviews made me so happy, even if they weren't the best. I didn't want to leave you all hanging on a loop so, if anyone is interested in continuing this fanfiction, by all means you're welcome to. Just PM me or something and I'll send you all the chapters in an email, I don't really know how this website works eheh.. Also if you're interested I'll tell you what I was planning on happening in the rest of the story and my inspiration and what not. I'll also be sure to let everyone know who you are! Whoever picks this story up if there is anyone, I would really like them to be dedicated because I think it could really be great if it were actually finished. I can't finish it because I took a class this last year that changed my writing. I wouldn't be able to finish this fanfiction without redoing the whole entire thing, and that would just be a nuisance to your inbox's. I intend on doing some one shots, maybe with Twilight, maybe not. So once again, I am deeply sorry. I could go on and on about what I've been doing but I'm sure other's have more intense things to be keeping them away.

~Ally


End file.
